bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gurney/Quotes
During mission and others *Burn baby burn! Ahahaha! I told you you'd all be sorry for expelling me. *Outta my way schoolboy! *Bullworth is run by psychopaths! You know that! *I hate that school! Hate it hate it hate it! *Hahaha! I lit a little fire under your butt didn't I. *Admit it! You wish you'd done it yourself. *Get lost brat. *"Hey guy, help me out here!" *I regret NOTHING! Suggesting to provide protection *You can hang with me and learn. *Stay with me and behave. ALLY About to Leave *Later for you. *I'm taking off. ALLY Help Me *I need some help here! *Help me, quick! Getting knocked off bike *Ouch! My clothes! *Oh man! Comment on successful bike trick *I can do that! *That's alright. Comment on failed attempt at trick *Ha ha ha! *Don't kill yourself there! Stealing a bike *You don't need that! *Yo' bike is my bike. Has bike stolen from *What do you think you're doing?! *You're gonna be sorry! Winning a fight #1 *Wooo, I'm king of the world! *Yeeehaw! When into him bump friend *You okay? *Hey, careful. *Did I hurt ya? When into him bump others students and enemies *Wanna be killed?! *Watch it, bozo! *Get away from me! *You blind?! *Get away! *Fool! *Agh, hangover! *Wah. When into him bump Greaser (or Jim in their clothes) *Get your paw off me! When into him bump Jock *Heh. Go tackle a tree! When into him bump Nerd *Don't hurt yourself, boy! When into him bump Prep *Ouch. Getting hit with bike/car *Wanna play? *You just wait. *You want pain? Saying Goodbye *Uhh, I gotta go. *I just remembered I have a date. *I have this...thing I gotta go do. Saying about rides *That was cool! *Gotta bring the ladies here! Calling friends for help *Yo-guys! Over here! *Hey! Come check this out! When chasing someone *You're never gonna get away! *You can run but I can run too! When someone hide from him *You wimp! *You spineless little... Out of breath *...I'm gonna have...a heart attack... Walking around talking to himself *So hard deciding which girl to call back. *I feel sorry for the females. I'm just a bad boy. *I wonder how many messages I have on my voicemail. *Maybe I should grow a beard. Chicks love that. *I need to pick up a new girl...to diversify. *Girls are all the same. They want me but don't know. Complaining *World is going down man. I can't stand it. *I'm so mad. I could break my own job. When confused *Uhhh, what? *Wait... my head hurts! Marveling *Not bad! *Congrats! During a conversation *Yeah...so basically. *Sooo you know. *I'm told I have scored with more chicks at Bullworth than anyone ever! *Some girl told me there was a website about me! *You know what they say about nerd chicks? Beatrice could be hot! *Somebody said Bullworth's nurse is totally horny! *I hear all the nerds at Bullworth are virgins! *Do you know this aphrodisiac hair gel called babe? *I've seen parts of Mandy no one has photographed. *I heard the jocks are planning a revenge for the game. *Gary? Who'd have thunk it! *I heard that too! *I know that for a fact! *No way! That's bogus! *Don't believe everything you hear! *Girls will realize I'm a minimum wage earner with a beer gut who cheat on em. *I wanna focus on my music. All these emotions are bottled up inside! *I'm scared to lose my hair before I'm 30. *I screwed up with this girl who was for real in love with me. *I hear ya! *Tough! *So? I got laid last night! *Yeah! Life's like a bad movie! *Look at my goatee! I lack order, no chaos! *Take responsibility for your actions! If you take a girl out go all the way! *Today's music is lame! I get no inspirations! *Life is not fair! Let's drink! *Later man! *See ya when I see ya! *Never say never! *I stopped this chick from getting my name tattooed on her you-know! *I'm gonna take a night off this week. And sleep alone. *I'll tell the truth to all the girls in my life...when they're ready. *I wanna make people happy. I can't say no to girls. *Yeah! That's cool! *That's alright! *Not bad! *Have you ever said no to a naked girl... Just a mess with her? *Have you ever seen fake breasts? *Do you ever wake up in the morning with a song in your head? *Have you ever had three dates in one night? *No way. *Of course not. *Well yeah! *Yes, yes, yes! Losing in Dodgeball *What's wrong with you? *You're total loser! *Why were you even born! *I'm really disappointed! *I don't like being let down! *I had hopes - you losers! Grossed-out *Ow, nasty. Unused line in Dodgeball Smells kinda smokey in here, doesn't it? Hit by friendly fire *I'm on your side doofus! *What? I'm your friend! *You blind? It's me! While fighting *You like this!? You LIKE this!?? *Is that all you got sweetheart!? *Come on! Hurt me! *I know girls who fight tougher than you! Losing a fight *Ooooh, man! *I think I broke something… *I'm really hurt! *I hope my face isn't hurt… *I'm in pain! *Oooh, I need a nurse! Starting fight with Greaser *I'm gonna smell like garbage after I kick your butt! Starting fight *You're lucky I'm totally hung over! *You little piece of... *That's it! No more nice! *Let's make this quick! I have a date! Stating fight with Jock *What's your jock size? A car? Starting fight with Nerd *Wanna switch to thumb wrestling? Starting fight with Prep *Did you color contact lenses fallout? Kicked in the groin *URGH! Holy fungus, ugh... Watching a fight *Hit him hard! *Get him! *Hey! He just did your sister! When someone hit him *Whatta? *What's going on here? When the fire alarm goes off *Wow! That wasn't me! When flustered *Hey. Wait a minute. *What's...going on? *C'mon man. Talking about freaks *Wow! I feel so normal! Receiving a gift *My man! *Alright! I'm in! Demanding money *Gimme what you got! *I'm gonna keep punching till you give me all your money! *Gimme the money so I don't have to finish you! Demanding money for protection *You don't expect me to do it for nothing, do ya? *Sure, if you got something for me. When getting money from his victim *Thank you for your business! *Pleasure doing business with you! *Until next time! Giving a gift *Here. You're welcome. While greeting friends *What's up? *What's shakin? *Hey man! Staying cool! While greeting authority *Howdy, Ma'am! *Hello there! Special greetings friends *Hey! Nice look! *Hey! The hair look smart! *This shirt will be pleasant to girls! *That's some serious tat! When flirting *Break my heart baby! Grooming *You rock! *I rock! Requesting an errand *I need you to pay attention. *Listen. *I need you to do something. *I won't beat you up for awhile if you help me out. Being indignant *That's low. Even for you. *What's that for? *Oh you'll pay for it. While greeting of Jim with fearing *Uh hello! Some insults of enemies *You are such a clown! *Look at you! *laughing* *Who are you!?! Laughing *Huh! *Haha! It's really not that bad! Haha! Payback *I wanna see that jerk beg for his life! Belching *just belching* Hit by thrown dead rat *Jeez...ohhh... While greeting someone in bad terms *What's your problem. *Yeah whatever. *Yo' loss. While greeting someone in good terms *What's going on? *How you doing? *How's life? When scared *Come on. I don't wanna bleed. *I think we could talk instead of...you know. *I'm always up for a good fight. But we don't have too. Aiding a fight *Oh no! *That's not good! Perceiving a thing as cool *Nice! *Hey! That's like cool! Perceiving a thing as crap *What's that? *Is that supposed to be cool!? While seen vandalism *Don't do that! *Hey! Stop! Saying about fireworks *Let's see another one! *Cool! Hit with a stink bomb *coughs* Oh no... *coughs* *I have like three dates tonight. Clothes browsing *Who wants to come home with me? *It's hard. I look good in everything. When suck up *I met this girl who thinks you're like God! *If you ever need anything man just let me now! *I think we could do this cool I just don't said off! While seen tagging *Hey paint boy! What are ya doing? Conversing with Prefect *I don't want to get anyone in trouble but I saw what I saw. *I'm being a good citizen. You should know when someone does something bad. Taunting #1 *Do you wanna play!? *You scared, little boy!? *Come on! Let's play! *Don't be scared! *I'm not gonna hurt ya! *I'm definitely gonna hurt you! *Don't wanna look really nice!? *I'm gonna kick your butt! *You want to eat my shoe? *You're gonna wish you never said anything! *I'm gonna make sure you can't talk for awhile! Ignoring a fight *Calm down. *I was just messing around. *Cool it okay? Taunting #2 *(shoving) Haha! Take this! *(shoving) You like this? You like it? *(shoving) You want more? *(shoving) How's that? *Stop looking for your brains! *(taunting the new kid) Hey! New kid! Special ed? *(taunting the clothes) You look so cute boy! *(taunting the hair) Did you just stick your head up your butt? *(taunting the pants) Wearing those pants since you're five? *(taunting the shirt) Your shirt is ugly and it smells! *(taunting the tattoo) Nice stuff! Too bad you're wear in 'em! When crying *It's...it's not supposed to be like this... Other taunts, insults and fears *Sorry! But I have girlfriends! *Yeah, yeah, yeah! *Whatever you say sweetie! *Bla-bla-bla! *Keep talking girlfriend! *Right back atcha! *I'd run my mouth too if I was a wimp! *You're dead! *You wanna die!? *You so foul crap! Getting bullied *Stop it! Just stop it! *Come on, don't do this! *Cut it out! Don't be a jerk! Saying this way *Hey! This way kid! *Come check this out! When thanks of Jim *Oh thanks man! After getting swirlie *Oh...I'm a loser! *Who am I?! *I'm done...*sob* Getting swirlie *Don't do it! I'll do anything! *Stop it! You'll regret it! *How much do you want?! Winning in Dodgeball *I'm gonna kick your butt and look good doing it! *Don't feel bad! You were born a loser! *I'm gonna finish you! Insulting in bicycle race *My boys are gonna eat you up! *You boys better stop praying! *We rule! You lose! Laughing at a headdress *That a dead animal on your head? When thanks of someone *Hey! Thanks! Winning a fight #2 *I am the man! *I am so good, it's SICK! *I love myself! After being humiliation *Jerk! *You'll finish! When winning Dodgeball with his team *We rock! *Who's the king? We are! *We rule the world! When physically bullying of someone *This is fun! *Here you go! *Is that good for you too? *Oh yeah! Saying wrong way *What do you doing? Not that way! *Where are you going? Don't mess up! When whining *Oh, no way. Unknown *Whatta? WTF with TV *Hey-ey! Category:Character Quotes